


Exploration (3 sentence fic)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2017 prompt Any cyborg or android show, any, "So you're into me? What do you have, like a fetish for humans or something?"





	Exploration (3 sentence fic)

The Android put her arms around Three, one hand resting on the small of his back, the other behind his neck, and leaned up to kiss his lips; not what he'd expected when during their usual banter, he'd told her he was game for anything and to do her worst.

As always, it was ridicule that came to his lips first, his response not to acknowledge his surprise or how nice the kiss had been but, "So you're into me? What do you have, like a fetish for humans or something?"

But the Android did not take offence, just continued to gaze into his eyes and said, "I have several fetishes; would you like to explore some of them with me?" and damn if he wasn't utterly fallen for her now.

 

[original thread at livejournal](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=5920836#t5920836)


End file.
